Belle and Adam: The Love Story Continues
by LoveandRevenge
Summary: The story after the tale as old as time. Prince Adam and Belle begin their new life together, facing obstacles that could very well tear them apart. T for now, maybe M later.
1. Say Goodbye to My Heart

**For all of you who just want a simple sequel, this is for you.**

**I've started major revamping on this story since I haven't updated in two years! This used to be two chapters and I've combined it into one! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Say Goodbye to My Heart**

Dinner had ended and Belle began her nightly routine of retiring to the library to digest and read through as many chapters of the book she currently had her nose stuck in as she was able to before she grew tired. She had just settled into a large velvet chair, diving into a new story she had picked off of one of the vast number of shelves in the immense castle library. She soon found herself rereading the beginning sentences again and again. Her focus was elsewhere. She still could not believe where she was and why she was there, though she knew the place well. It all still seemed to be a dream. The transformation had taken place only a week before and Belle now found herself unable to accept that the royal prince that sat across from her at dinner each night had truly once been her beloved Beast. She couldn't help but feel guilty at this doubt because of the apparent love the Prince had for her. She shied away from him with flushed cheeks each time he showed affection for her. The Prince found this endearing though, oblivious to the fact that it was Belle's confusion and discomfort that had her acting so timidly. Everything had seemed so grand and perfectly in place after the castle and all of its residents had been restored to their former condition that she had not found the time to think anything through. All she knew now was that the Beast was gone and there was now a handsome, strong prince in his place that she was expected by all to be in love with.

Another problem that had yet to work itself out was the constant uncertainty as to whether or not she was in love with him. She no longer even felt comfortable in his castle, which had become her home.

Belle tried her best to set aside all of her uneasy feelings and scrambled thoughts as she attempted to continue reading her story. Not even the adventurous and romantic plot would assuage them, though. She feared that this would be one problem she would not find the solution to just by getting lost in a book. Belle sighed. Life used to be so simple.

A soft knock then disrupted the silence Belle had grown used to. "Belle, dear?" she heard the cheerful voice of Mrs. Potts say.

"Oh, come in!" Belle exclaimed, thankful someone had come to keep her company or talk with her. She felt she would go insane if left alone with her thoughts any longer.

Mrs. Potts only opened the library door just enough to allow herself to reveal her plump and rosy face. "Oh, sweetie, I do apologize, but I just came to deliver a message. The Master would like to have a word with you."

"I see," Belle responded, once again filled with nervous feelings and confusion. She had been trying for days to avoid any private conversations with the Prince and now she felt trapped. She couldn't disobey his orders. She carefully stood from her chair and replaced the book back to its original position on the shelf.

As she followed Mrs. Potts' stout figure down the lengthy corridor leading to the West Wing, she felt a familiar sense of foreboding; the same one she had felt when she'd first walked these halls not too long ago. This newfound intuition, though, was not as clear, as Belle no longer was sure what was wrong or right for her.

The two finally came upon the large doors of the West Wing. "Here you are, dear," Mrs. Potts said to Belle before opening the left door for her. Belle smiled at the old woman, exhaling before cautiously taking her first steps into the Prince's sanctuary. The door then closed behind her. Belle looked back for comfort, but Mrs. Potts had already gone to return to the kitchen.

Belle walked the elongated foyer to the large room of the West Wing, observing the changes that had been made since the transformation. It had once been such a forbidden section of the household that the mention of its name evoked fear into any member of the Prince's, or at that time, the Beast's staff. Now it merely served as the Prince's living quarters, which he regularly allowed guests into. It was still a foreign place to Belle. The broken mirrors and torn portraits that had once hung slovenly on the walls had been replaced. Damaged furniture and decor that had been thrown about were now repaired and in order. They were just more changes she had yet to accept.

She gingerly made her way into the main room that had been the Beast's hiding place where he had kept the wilting enchanted rose. Now it housed a fireplace, the Prince's bed, his desk, and his armoire, among other belongings. The opened entrance to the balcony allowed the cool breeze of spring's beginning to make its presence known. The fire in the corner of the room burned bright, having only been lit moments before, its purpose serving to those who found the new season's air too cool for their liking.

Belle's eyes wandered to the chair that was placed several feet before the fireplace, her vision settling on the form occupying the seat.

There sat Adam, Dauphin of France, deep in thought. The light from the fire illuminated his chiseled features and his auburn hair hung loose around his broad shoulders. His intense blue eyes stared deep into the flames, seeming to be fixated on something Belle herself could not see. He hadn't even noticed her arrival.

Belle swallowed her nerves before addressing him. "Adam?"

Adam, now awakened from his trance, snapped his head to the left in Belle's direction, jumping slightly from his seat. She had taken him by surprise.

Belle took a few meek steps in reverse, his reaction surprising her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed you were expecting me. You wanted to see me?"

He found himself smiling at her, charmed by her innocent hesitation. "No, Belle, I apologize for allowing myself to be startled by you." He rose from his chair and closed the short distance between them before he captured her hands in his. He kissed her forehead gently and then met his eyes to hers. "I _did_ want to see you."

Belle, almost involuntarily, returned the smile and then broke their gaze, averting her eyes to their clasped hands. "And what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" she softly inquired.

Adam did not dare waste a moment. "Here, come sit with me," he directed, leading her over to the fireplace. He pulled her down along with him and they sat facing each other. Adam knew sitting in front of a fire was an enjoyment of Belle's, so he found this to be the perfect spot to tell her what he needed to.

Belle, still perplexed as to what direction this meeting of theirs was going in, waited for him to begin. Adam cleared his throat, trying his best to collect his previous thoughts together before speaking. He had prepared what he wanted to say to her; his words were well rehearsed.

"Belle," he paused so he would not catch his breath on his words and look foolish in front of her. "I can only hope that you know that since your first appearance here at the castle, you have been a very important and very dear person to me."

Belle only nodded her head slowly as her reply to him, not showing how anxious she was for him to touch on the objective of his speech. She looked at him intently.

Now the one avoiding the other's stare, Adam continued.

"During your stay here, I came to the realization that I have never felt for any person the way I feel for you. Our time together has brought us close and I," he delayed his words once more to gather his thoughts and emotions, "I feel a great deal of... adoration for you. You have taught me what it means to have a heart and how to actually live, how to be somebody. You have shown me that I have many strengths and much to live for and saved me from myself in many different ways." He stopped only to meet her gaze and observe any sort of reaction her face might reveal.

Belle was frozen by his unexpected profession. Many emotions filled the young woman all at once; guilt, confusion, flattery, excitement, intimidation, and concern. She could not stop from silently praying to herself that Adam would not progress this revelation of his in the way she feared he would.

He moved in closer to her, fearing the opportunity would soon slip away if he did not seize it at that instant.

"Belle," he breathed out yet again, "I can only see us moving forward from our experiences, which is why I have to ask you this." He moved his hands from Belle's so they could cradle her small, beautiful face in them. "Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

At that moment, Belle would have believed that her heart had stopped beating within her chest only to rise to her throat once the words had left his lips. He had asked just what she had been fearfully anticipating. She understood that his love for her was genuine, as it was what had broken the spell, but marrying him was an entirely different concept to grasp. She no longer was certain if she even shared his feelings.

"Belle?" Adam said in his gentle voice, attempting to coax a response from her.

Belle knew a "yes" or any kind of reply that alluded to a positive answer would be unfair to him and to herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear escaping her now watery eyes. The drop fell a short way onto the side of one of Adam's right fingers.

The smile on his face vanished. Before he was able to ask for her reason, he received his answer. It was one he had not expected to hear.

"But you're just not him," and with that, Belle tore herself away from Adam and began to run, ignoring him as he called after her. She threw open the heavy doors and fled the West Wing, hot tears now flowing free from her eyes. She did not stop herself until she burst into her bedchamber, throwing her almost limp body onto her mattress. Heaving sobs began to wrack her small form as her tears dampened her pillow.

She had rejected him, and though she had found it to be the only explanation she could give, she still could feel nothing but remorse. Belle knew she had broken Adam's heart. He had promised her so much and had admitted to her the love he felt, but she just couldn't accept any of it. She longed for the Beast. She wanted nothing more than to feel his large, fury frame around her, to hear his rough voice speak words of comfort, to take her away. Belle knew, however, that he was gone and things could never again be the same. His place in the castle had been taken, but not the place he held in her heart. At this prospect, Belle soon cried herself to sleep.

Adam had not moved an inch. His body was numb and his pride was wounded. She had gone, but her words still lingered. Shocked by her reasoning as to why she couldn't make him the happiest man in existence, the young prince sank back down into his chair, letting his head fall into his palms. This feeling was all too familiar. It was the same he had felt just a week before when she had left the first time for her father's sake. At that time, he had thought he would never recover from the heartache that come with her leaving him, only to have her back hours later, right before everything changed. When life had returned to normal, his normal, he had promised himself he would never again let Belle go. After all that had happened, he knew they were together by fate's will.

Now she had departed once more and he could only feel this time to be permanent. The change had not been what she wanted, and though she seemed to be unsure of most aspects of her life right then, one thing that she was certain about was that she didn't want him.

Like that night only nights ago, Adam once again began to feel his heart start to break.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight began streaming through her bedroom window, Belle's eyes fluttered open. She had awoken earlier than she usually did. Events from the previous night suddenly came flooding back to the front of her mind after a long sleep filled with dreams of another life that no longer existed. The pain that had pierced her heart hours before returned and she felt no strength to help herself out of her bed. She wasn't sure of anything now. Her mind was hazed, her feelings had betrayed her, and she didn't want to begin a new day, but she also didn't want to stay in the castle any longer. The place that had once been her home was now filled with unfamiliar faces and memories of a past that seemed dead and buried. Belle began to feel as if she were being suffocated. _Should I stay and try to work this out, or pack my belongings and return to the village?_ she thought to herself. Realizing this to be a much more difficult decision that she would have hoped, her only solution was to think it over, but not in the room she now stayed in. At that moment, it felt stifling and blanketed with uneasiness. She needed to get out of the household for a while. Knowing that breakfast with the Prince was out of the question, she figured taking a walk to clear her mind for a few hours would do no harm.

Belle slowly rose from her position on the bed and sat up, sliding her feet down over the left side. She stretched lightly and let out a small yawn before standing up. She then noticed she was still in her frock from the night before. Having returned to her room and gone to bed so abruptly, she had failed to change into her nightgown. Though no one was around, Belle could not help but feel embarrassed by this. She quickly slipped out of the softly wrinkled garment and opened her wardrobe to pick out a lavender dress that was one of her own and not one that had been made for her during her stay. After changing, she washed her face and gently brushed her long hair. She wrapped her dark blue cloak around herself for warmth, as the early spring mornings were still quite brisk. Belle then quietly slipped out of her room and down the hall.

While finding a small side door to escape from, she hoped silently to herself that no one would come across her while she searched. The last thing she wanted was to talk to another person of the castle, whether it be Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, or Adam. She especially did not want to run into Adam. She was unsure if she would ever be able to face him again after her lack of an explanation for her words or actions. If word had also spread of what had happened between the two to the others, she was certain none of them would have anything good to say to her. She steadily increased her pace around a corner only to come upon a pair of doors that led to the outside gardens. Looking to check again that no one had appeared or followed her, Belle very discreetly opened one of the doors to let herself out, then closed it with the same caution.

The gray, mountainous backdrop that encircled the castle grounds greeted Belle as the cool morning air bit at her face. Bundling her body in the cloak more tightly, she moved forward and down a stone stairwell carefully, as they were barely still covered in frost. She stopped at the foot of the steps to peer around the stone wall before she found herself running into a groundskeeper who would only end up sending her to the dining room for breakfast. When she saw nothing but stone benches and flower beds, she ventured out into the gardens, past the array of fountains void of water, once again quickening her steps in search of a private destination where she could sift through her thoughts and weigh her options.

As she began meandering through the large assortment of flowers the castle gardens held, observing the white carnations, forget-me-nots, and yellow chrysanthemums, a certain one caught her eye; a red rose. This specific kind of flower was the very reason why she was in her situation and had become the definition of her new life. A rose was why the Beast had existed, why he had almost died, and why he now lived as a man yet again. A rose was what had brought her to this moment. She could not rely, though, on if it was what could keep her there or not._ Funny how the roses are now what decorate the majority of the gardens_, Belle said to herself, making her way over to where the nearest bunch grew. She knelt down to pluck one of the long stems from the earth before she brought the flower to her nose and breathed in its fragrance. She stood again and began walking the laid-out path, all the while still scrutinizing the rose she held in her hands. She wasn't sure whether to curse it or thank it for all it had given her.

Looking ahead of herself, Belle soon realized that she had wandered over to the stables towards the back of the castle._ Perfect_, she thought, opening the wooden door to enter, a smile touching her lips. The stables were not often visited in the mornings unless the Prince needed his horses ready, which was a rare occasion. She decided that they were to be her escape for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Prince Adam sat at his large dining table in his very large dining hall, alone. He leaned forward, his chin propped up by his elbow as he stared longingly at the empty seat and untouched place setting in front of him. His hopes of Belle joining him for breakfast and explaining that last night had been a nothing but a misunderstanding, as well as accepting his proposal, had been in vain, and he had doubted them anyway. His newfound feelings were still hurt and his heart still lay broken within his chest.

At that moment, Mrs. Potts entered the dining room with a tray that carried two warm cups of tea.

"Good morning, Master," she greeted him with her usual exuberance. "I trust you slept well." Adam gave no response.

Mrs. Potts stopped at the head of the table next to Adam when she saw the unoccupied chair across from him. "Oh, now, is Miss Belle not joining you for breakfast?"

Adam sighed and then sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "No, I suppose she's not."

Setting one of the tea cups in front of Adam, Mrs. Potts began clearing off the unused dishes and utensils, scouring at the untouched food on his plate. "What's the matter now? Are you both ill? Is Belle unable to get herself out of bed? She seemed fine last night when I-"

"Mrs. Potts," Adam interrupted, raising his hand, "Forgive me, but I must say that," he paused, swallowing hard, "wherever Belle is at now, I can guarantee that she feels a lot more comfortable there than she would if she were down here with me." He then looked away so she wouldn't see the tears that had touched his eyes.

Deep concern washed over Mrs. Potts. She took the seat next to Adam, gently touching his shoulder, her maternal instincts taking a hold of her. "Adam, my dear" she started, not bothering to call him by his title as she knew under these circumstances that it wasn't necessary, "what's going on? Is there something wrong between you and the young girl?"

Adam, who had never really been one for opening up to another, found himself easily confiding in the old Englishwoman who had always been a motherly figure to him. He revealed to her the way he had poured his heart out to Belle, telling her of his love, before asking for her hand in marriage. He painfully recalled the way Belle had declined because he was no longer the Beast she had known and how she had ran away from him. He told her of his heartbreak and how he now feared she was going to be gone from him for forever.

"Mrs. Potts, I can't lose her! I don't know what I can do! She tells me I am no longer the Beast and that's why she can't accept me now. She seems to think I am no longer the same as I was before!"

Mrs. Potts sighed, understanding his predicament and the difficulty of the situation. "Oh my, this is quite complicated," she thought aloud, bringing her hand to her cheek to think.

The young prince returned her look, hoping she would help him with his search for a solution, as this was usually Mrs. Potts' forte.

"To be honest with you, love, Belle is justified in her confusion. Remember, it was the Beast she fell in love with."

"Yes, but are we not the same?" Adam questioned, his volume increasing. "The Beast was my encasement for so long! This is who I truly am! My heart is still the same, as is my love for her, is it not?"

Mrs. Potts nodded her head. "Adam, yes, I can see what you mean, but Belle never knew who you really are when you were the Beast. This is all very new for her and it is not what she was expecting. She must feel as if everything has been taken from her. She no longer can identify with you, or me, or Lumière, or Cogsworth, or any other friends she made during her time with us."

"So I am nothing but a stranger to her," Adam asserted, his features falling into an expression of sorrow.

The former teapot took his hand in hers. "Oh, you poor thing. Listen to me, Adam. Belle is a smart young woman. All you must do is show her that you are the same soul she fell in love with; that you are the one who she professed her love to that one night when all hope had been lost."

"There is no way to!" Adam finally shouted. "After a week of seeing me now and she still does not want anything to do with me! I don't know how!"

The head of the kitchen dropped Adam's hand unexpectedly, her face growing stern. "And how many times during the past week have you left that West Wing of yours?" she asked, taking control of the conversation. "We are not going through this again, Adam! I will not see you turn into the stubborn, reclusive young man you once were! You will only scare the girl away even more so if you do!"

"This is all just so frustrating!" Adam exclaimed, leaping from his chair. "I have never been so disheartened by anything! I spent so much time with her, it was all so easy, we just fell in love and it was an occurrence I never thought could possibly happen, but it did! Now, after all that time, I have to prove myself to her _again_? Is that what you're saying?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head, before standing up as well, though still failing to meet his eye level. "What I am saying is, you can't change everything at once. You are either trying too hard or not trying at all! If it is meant to work out, and I promise you that it is, then everything will fall into place. Give the girl a chance, just like she gave you a chance!"

Adam fell back into his seat as Mrs. Potts' words hit him. She was right. Since the transformation, he'd barely made time to see Belle. When he had, it had only a couple of instances to attempt to give her a kiss or whisper sweet nothings in her ear after dinner, but never to spend any time with her. Then, he had sprung a marriage proposal on her. How could he have expected her to feel confident with everything that had happened? How could he have been so thoughtless? He now knew he had to start over and show Belle he was the same, that he was still her true love. He was willing to and wanted nothing more than for her to see.

As if she were reading his thoughts, Mrs. Potts bent down to look Adam in the eye. "Coming full circle isn't always a bad thing, my dear." She then gave his knee a comforting pat before picking up her tray and exiting the room, leaving the Prince to his thoughts.

* * *

Belle walked the cobblestone floor of the stable, taking in the oddly comforting smell of the hay combined with the smell of the horses. There were a total of fifteen horses that occupied the stable and she was in search of a particular one to keep her company. After the transformation, Adam and the entire castle staff had given Belle a beautiful chestnut brown mare as a gift. She had fallen in love with the horse immediately and named her Lilly. Belle had yet to neglect to ride her out into the forest and along the river at least once a day. She came upon her stall, the horse nickering in excitement at her owner's arrival. Belle smiled at her beloved animal as she leaned against Lilly's stall door, setting her rose on the ledge. She stroked the horse's long nose and sighed. "Oh, Lilly," she said quietly, looking into her large, brown, knowing eyes, "what am I going to do?" Belle picked up the rose once again and twirled the thin stem of it between her fingers. She continued speaking her thoughts, Lilly as her only audience.

"How can I marry him? How can I even be in love with him? I feel like I don't even know who he is." Belle had never been so lonely. Even in a setting much different and far away from the small, close-minded village she had lived in, the same misery she'd once felt now loomed over her again. The ones she had loved had vanished. The transformation had taken everything from her. She no longer heard the loud clanging of the bottom of Mrs. Potts' as she made her way towards the kitchen, or the squeal of the tiny feather duster in the arms of Lumière after he had accidentally burned her with one of his flames. She no longer saw the small teacup giggling as it rode the back of a footstool or the husk of the Beast's voice talking to her across the dinner table. It was all gone. That time of her life had disappeared when Belle had uttered those three simple words to the Beast as he lay dying, only to transform into a man who now seemed nothing else but a stranger to her. Those wonderful moments she had grown so fond of had left when she and the Prince shared the kiss that had preceded the completion of the drastic change the castle underwent that night.

Belle's mind suddenly resorted back to that kiss, her cheeks turning red at the memory. _"It is you!"_ she had admitted to him right before their lips had met. Why didn't she believe her words now?

That kiss, though, had been something much different. It was one that even the storybooks could not have prepared her for; filled with relief and gratefulness and passion. Over the past week, she had failed to remember it, but how? Her heart had skipped a beat, several, actually, when he had embraced her and caught her lips in his. Never had there been such a fairy tale moment in her life, not even during her entire stay at the castle with the Beast and everyone else under the spell. The enchantment had been broken because of that shared kiss of theirs, because it had been a kiss of… true love.

"True love?" Belle heard herself mutter. If that was a fact, then that meant that her heart really did feel the same for Adam as it had for the Beast. So why did she doubt it? Adam was completely different. He no longer looked the same, he no longer talked as the Beast had, and his touch was no longer what it had once felt to her. The man that she faced everyday was physical evidence that the Beast had evaporated from existence.

She stopped herself then, finally realizing the complete fool she had been. Belle's doubts and uncertainty and the distance she had put between her and Adam had all stemmed from his new exterior. She had never been the kind of person to push away another because of their outward appearance, but now she was doing so to the heart of the one she was supposed to love the most. She had judged the Beast at first because his loathsome, rude attitude and behavior had shown on the outside of him as well. Over time, though, she'd found he had a beautiful soul and was filled with care and kindness. She had completely disregarded how he looked and loved him for what was on the inside. Belle should have seen that, though the Beast and Adam were two different bodies, they shared the same heart. She had rejected Adam for all of the wrong reasons and hadn't been fair to him. He deserved much more, especially when it had not been his fault. Was she in love with him? This was something she still had to find for herself, but she knew he was worth the chance, just as he had been before. She needed to find him immediately. She at least needed to apologize to him.

Leaving the rose at Lilly's stall, Belle swiftly made her way out of the stable and through the gardens towards the door from which she had first came through. As she reentered the castle, she stopped, unable to decide where to search first. She still never entered the West Wing unless she was invited in. Though it was no longer the mysterious and restricted part of the castle, it was still the Prince's private space. Belle then assumed he might still be at breakfast. She turned right around a corner that would lead her past the stairs to the West Wing. With the luck of perfect timing, she then caught sight of Adam ascending the grand staircase.

"Adam!" she called out before she could stop herself.

The sound of her voice hindered him from continuing his steps._ Did she just call my name?_ he questioned silently as he turned around to face the young woman at the bottom of the stairs. Belle was indeed there, meeting his gaze, her face turned up to him. He was stunned. It had only been the night before when she would have done almost anything to get away from him, and now she was right there in front of him, wanting to speak to him.

"Yes?" he finally spoke, trying his best to conceal his astonishment._ Don't scare her away_, he reminded himself._ Stay calm._

Belle moved forward up the stairs. "I, um," she began as she finally became even with Adam on the stair, "I just wanted to see you. And to tell you how sorry I am." She lowered her head as if to show him how ashamed she was. To give the prince another surprise, she took his hand and held it in hers. Adam felt his pulse beat more rapidly. He couldn't believe she was doing this after what had happened the previous night.

"Adam," she began, looking him in the eye, "I can only hope that you can forgive me for my behavior. You and your staff are very dear to me and I am so grateful for everything you have done for me and given to me. You are a good, kind person who has taught me many things."

Adam could barely focus on her words as he now worried she could feel his palms sweating.

She gave him a small smile. "Adam, I would like it very much if…" She stopped, her smile then twisting into a smirk.

"If what?" Adam pressed, eager to her the rest of her words.

"If we could go horseback riding together this afternoon."

Adam's heart sank only a little, but the smile still stayed on his lips. He couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter before answering her. "Of course, Belle. I would like that very much as well."

* * *

"What do you mean he has returned? And without any notification? Who does he think he is?"

Silence fell over the group of men as they stared at the chancellor. They were all thinking the same thing. _The King of France_.

"You mean to tell me that, after ten years of an extended vacation and no word of his whereabouts, the Dauphin is back in France? And inhabiting that isolated, poor excuse of a vacation home of his parents no less?" the chancellor spat out.

Chancellor Henri de Lamarliere was a small, rotund man who was, to put it frankly, quite angry most of the time. As the leader of the King's Council, he took his job very seriously, and felt that everybody else who surrounded him and participated in the same political game he played to be nothing short of an incompetent idiot. Now, at this particular meeting of the Council of Messages that he headed, he found himself turning a bright red at the news he had just received.

A councilor cleared his throat before speaking. "It's true, sir. The message we received from an intendant in Angers said that the Prince had been seen making a brief visit to a small village near the mountains as well as throwing an unplanned celebration of his return, and this all being only a week ago."

"A week has gone by and he's yet to send us any sort of statement? Is he unaware of the fact that he's the Crowned Prince of France and his uncle, the Regent, lies in the next room on his deathbed?"

The council fell silent once again out of respect for their king. The First Minister quietly said a brief prayer.

Chancellor de Lamarliere rubbed his face in frustration, trying to calm his nerves. He spoke again, his voice more steady. "King Alexandre has been near death for months now and we have been scurrying around, attempting to find a successor."

"Well, then I should say this is perfect timing!" Secretary of State Martin Guillou exclaimed. Guillou was always the optimist and constantly attempted to keep all of the council members in high spirits. He was de Lamarliere's complete opposite and this was why the chancellor could not stand him.

Henri huffed. "Perfect timing is an understatement. And he is now only making matters worse for himself by ignoring his duties. He must be notified at once! We have no time to lose!" The rest of the council murmured to one another in agreement.

"Nicolas!" the chancellor then called to one of the newer councilors. "Begin writing a message to the Prince this instant!"

The nervous younger man only nodded, frantically searching for a writing utensil. Henri de Lamarliere grinned devilishly at the words he told him to write.

"Tell him his presence is requested at Versailles."


	2. Were The World Mine

**So, uh… It's been a long time, guys. Over two years, I think. Eeek.**

**Let me just say that after I was done with the first chapter of this story (I merged the first two together), I went through some big changes: my last semester of high school, my first year of college, and then last semester, I did the Disney College Program (yes, I have seen the Beast's Castle in the flesh.) But I'm back, and I have a lot of time on my hands now, so I finally finished this chapter. And I will keep going as I've been generating a lot more ideas about this story. Don't worry, it won't take me another two years to update. :P**

**I've also changed some of the first chapter, but nothing too dramatic**

**Oh, and a HUGE thanks to my beta, Shelby. I put this girl to work and she did the best job. I don't thank her enough, but I could not be more grateful for her as an editor and a friend. Thank you, love! *claps***

**So without further ado…**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. Or any of Shakespeare's works. Or anything cool like that.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Were the World Mine**

_"'Call you me "fair"? That "fair" again unsay._

_Demetrius loves your fair. O happy fair!_

_Your eyes are lodestars, and your tongue's sweet air_

_More tunable than lark to shepherd's ear_

_When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear._

_Sickness is catching. Oh, were favor so,_

_Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go._

_My ear should catch your voice. My eye, your eye._

_My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody._

_Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated,_

_The rest I'd give to be you translated.'"_

Belle carefully recited Shakespeare's words, her voice light and melodic, but Adam could only focus on the lips that read the lines of longing to him. The couple sat on the edge of one of the garden fountains as the early afternoon sun shone above them. Close together, their individual attentions were worlds apart. Belle was consumed by the poetic and romantically twisted plot that she was reading to Adam, intent on conveying its meaning to him. Adam could only take in all of what Belle was in that moment. Her fair complexion, her large, dancing brown eyes, and soft red lips sent him into a world of fantasy. He breathed in her scent as if it were the very air he needed to survive. All of his senses were heightened around her. He was at his happiest when he was by her side and, after the past several days, it had been as though he was in Heaven.

Since the day Belle had come to her realization about Adam, the two had spent almost every waking moment with one another. Everyday had become a new adventure for the young prince and her. They often went horseback riding through the forest, or went on picnics down by the stream. They also continued their reading sessions in the evening just as they had when Adam was in his beastly form. One afternoon, they even returned to the castle soaking wet after going for a playful swim, only to be chastised by Cogsworth for "such irresponsibility and immaturity." During this time, Belle had begun to see that Adam still showed every little bit of what the Beast had been. She saw the same twinkle in his eyes when he learned something new and recognized his familiar frustration when things seemed to not go the way he had hoped. She had found the Beast's stubborn, curious, and charming heart once again in Adam. He was becoming her closest and dearest friend. The loneliness she had been feeling since the night of the transformation had vanished and she now felt the comfort and security the castle had brought to her before. It was no longer filled with strangers, but with people who had always been by her side. Besides her father, Adam and the others of the castle were her only family.

As Belle continued reading to the Prince, the two were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched through the large French doors that led outside to where they sat.

"You give him the letter," Cogsworth insisted, shoving the letter into Lumière's grasp.

"Oh, no, _mon ami_, I do not think so. You are the head of household. You've been keeping this from him. _You_ give him the letter," and with that, the maître d passed the letter back to Cogsworth.

"Yes, I am the head of household. _My_ job is to make sure that _you," _he explained, once again transferring the letter to his companion's unwilling hands,_ "_hand-deliver messages like this one to the Master."

Lumière gulped and looked down at the now slightly crumpled paper between his fingers. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to deliver the news to Adam. The entire household had been hoping and praying that no word from the King's Council would be sent to the Prince, especially such a short time after the transformation. The letter had come a week before and Cogsworth had kept it a secret from the Prince, fearing his reaction to whatever demand the Council could potentially ask of him. The Beast had acted with such ferocity to any unpleasant information he had learned and the two men were not sure his human response would be any different.

Cogsworth wrung his hands nervously as he looked back out through the doors at Adam. "He needs to read it. It has been too long, and God knows what it will say."

Lumière looked to Cogsworth, a smirk playing on his lips. "You know, neither of us has to be the one to give this to him."

The former clock mirrored Lumière's expression, knowing exactly what he meant. There was another person apart of the castle staff who was much more seasoned in delivering letters and who the two would have no shame sending to the Prince.

"It would only make sense," Cogsworth said, more to himself than Lumière, who only nodded in agreement.

"Witherspoon!" they then both shouted in unison, before scurrying off to find their intended scapegoat, leaving the couple to their privacy.

"Would you like to read some?" Adam heard Belle's voice say.

Adam's focus was then unwillingly pulled from his fantasy world.

"Um," Adam looked back and forth between the leather-bound book and the soft, fair hands that held it out to him. His eyes finally met Belle's, so full of speculation and hope that he would take the book from her and finally surpass his struggle with reading. The look in her eyes was enough make him dizzy in the head and his heart sink deep in his chest. He then swallowed hard.

Belle, sensing his uneasiness, pulled the book back into her. "I completely understand if you don't want to, though," she told him. "That's fine. I can just keep-"

"No!" Adam interjected. "I-I would love to." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Belle smiled brightly in return and then passed the book to him eagerly.

Adam's clammy hands gripped the book as he searched for the line Belle had left off on. This proved to be a greater feat than he had thought as the words on the page seemed to be nothing more than scribbles.

The Prince laughed timidly. "This is written in French?"

Belle answered his question with an encouraging smile, nodding. Adam could not help but turn a darker shade of pink.

"Of course," he said, laughing at himself again. He scanned the page once more, his thoughts racing. _Just find a word you know._

"Um, pardon me, Master."

Adam's eyes immediately left the page to see who the meek voice belonged to. Belle's attention had shifted to the visitor as well.

"Witherspoon," Adam breathed out, relieved by the sudden interruption. "Wha-what is it?"

The small, bifocaled man looked between the two who were peering back up at him, the young woman calmly waiting for him to reply and the young prince looking flustered and wide-eyed.

Witherspoon cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, Master, but this letter from Versailles has just arrived for you." The messenger extended the letter out to the Prince who still sat before him.

Hearing the word "Versailles," Adam's face turned from confusion to complete astonishment. Not giving himself a chance to think, he stood up with haste, lurching forward to retrieve the letter from Witherspoon's hand. The older man took a step back, his fear of who the Prince used to be not yet entirely assuaged.

"M-Master, I apologize, I-I was just-"

"No," Adam said quietly, shaking his head. "No, I understand. I just…" He trailed off, turning the message over in his hands.

Witherspoon, having regained his composure, nodded. "Thank you, Master." He then turned to make his way back into the castle.

After witnessing the very brief and strange exchange, Belle rose to her feet. "Adam?" she said softly, before taking a few small steps towards him.

Adam met her gaze, his eyes once again wide in nervousness. He swallowed and licked his lips before speaking. "This letter, I- I'm not entirely sure if I want to open it."

Belle, unsure of what he meant, held out her hand towards him. "Do," she paused, "do you need me to, um-"

"It's not that I can't read it," he explained. "I mean, I can't," he stopped again to flash Belle a grin, "but I'm not entirely sure if I want to know what it says."

Still not understanding his trepidation, she posed another question. "Well, what could it possibly say?"

Adam breathed, and looked back at the letter "It's from Versailles. I'm a prince." He looked up to match his eyes to hers. "It could say anything."

There was silence between the two for what seemed to be ages before Adam finally handed the letter to Belle. "Could you read it for me? I suppose I need to know."

Belle slowly took the message from him, pressing her lips into a hard line. She turned away from him and began walking towards the gardens as she opened the letter. Adam started to follow close behind, looking over Belle's shoulder as she read. He could only read a few words in the letter, such as "king" and "royal," as well as the name of his uncle, who he had been raised by for a brief time after his parents had died.

Belle's fingertip underlined each sentence as she read it, nearing the end of what the letter had to say. As she finished the message, she stopped in her tracks, Adam gently bumping into the back of her.

"I am so sorry!" he began, apologizing. Belle turned around to face him, a look of tension washing over her beautiful features. Adam noticed her apprehension, frowning. She turned her face away from his.

"Belle," he said, carefully placing his hands on her shoulders, "what did it say?"

Belle looked beside herself before looking back to him. His eyes performed so many emotions; anxiety, concern, terror, and pure curiosity. She bit her lip before she began to explain.

"Adam, your," she stopped to catch her breath, "your uncle... is dying."

Adam felt himself stumble back a few steps, grabbing his head. He didn't need for Belle to say anymore. With her words, he knew exactly what they meant and exactly what the letter said. He may have locked himself away for a decade, but he knew about his family; who his parents were, who his uncle was, and who he was born to become.

Belle, however, seemed to not understand the extension of what her words meant. She herself seemed to be more grieved by the failing health of the King and how it would affect Adam emotionally. "Adam, I am so sorry," she told him, taking his hand into hers.

Adam's eyes went to the sky, as his mind began processing everything that was happening. He began pacing, running his fingers through his long hair. "What else did the letter say?" he asked her, rubbing the side of his face and trying hard to focus on his breathing.

She felt a wave of helplessness wash over her as she read through the letter again. She then explained the rest of the details to him. "It says you now have royal obligations that must be met and that you are to travel to Versailles so you are able to do so."

Adam whipped back around to look at her. "Travel to Versailles? When?"

Belle sighed. "Five days from now; the 14th."

Adam cocked his head to the side in confusion. "That's," he stopped to catch his breath, "that's such short notice. What is the letter dated?"

Belle scanned the top of the letter. "January 25th."

Without taking a moment to think, Adam turned on his heel swiftly to walk through the nearest entrance of the castle that led him straight into the foyer. Belle started to run after him immediately, afraid of what he might do.

"Cogsworth!" he bellowed at the bottom of the stairs. Without skipping a beat, Cogsworth's stout figure was already rounding the corner to quickly descend the grand staircase, out of breath and frantic as always.

"Yes, Master!" the head of household responded as his feet finally met level ground, Adam's tall figure now looming over him. He then realized why he was in trouble, immediately regretting the decision he had made the week before.

"Could you please tell me," Adam said sternly, grabbing the letter from Belle's hands and holding it up, "when exactly this letter arrived?"

Cogsworth blinked before his eyes grew in terror. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out but a few short sounds.

By then, the majority of the castle's staff had found their way into the room, watching the scene the Prince was now causing. Lumière and Mrs. Potts edged their way closer to Cogsworth, who was now near fainting from fear. Belle, startled by Adam's aggressiveness, had created a safe distance between him and herself.

"Uh, Master," Lumière then interjected, clearing his throat as he calmly approached the enraged young man. "If I may say, no one here besides you has seen what was written in the letter. We did, however, uh," he looked between Adam and Cogsworth, "anticipate that the news it would bring would not be the most well-received."

"Master," Cogsworth began pleading, "I-I am so sorry. I knew better than to-"

Adam paid no attention to Cogsworth as he kept his eyes on Lumière. "Not _well-received_?" he exclaimed, holding the letter up again. "I have to travel to Versailles within five days' time! And I am just now finding out about it!"

Everybody stopped and looked at each other, thinking of how peculiar the idea of the Prince travelling was. No one had left the castle in years. Adam himself had only barely ventured out past the woods into the village.

"And would you like to know another piece of information that has been kept from me?" Adam questioned, now talking to everyone who stood in the foyer gawking at him. No one let out a single breath until he answered his own question.

"My dear old Uncle Alexandre, King of France, will be meeting death any day now."

The silence that had fallen upon the gathering since Adam had begun his rant suddenly grew tighter. Nobody moved. Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts all three looked back and forth between each other. Everybody knew what this meant.

Except Belle.

The young woman had been standing there watching the man who had been so timid, vulnerable, and unsure of himself only an hour before during their reading session now become this almost terrifying and compulsive person. She couldn't understand the motive behind his actions. Not entirely anyway.

"Adam," Belle said softly, looking around the room at the others as she made a couple of steps towards him, "what _exactly_ does this mean?"

Adam's shoulders dropped and his jaw relaxed as he exhaled to calm himself. He turned to face her. Though his body had relaxed, his intense blue eyes bore into her, causing her breathing to hitch and regret closing the distance between them.

"It means, Belle," he started to say as he scanned the rest of the faces that stared back at him before his eyes fell on her. He swallowed before he finished his sentence.

"It means that I am going to become the King of France."

* * *

Belle rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, closing the last book out of the many she had collected from the library shelves almost six hours before. She noticed how much lighter the vast room had become and turned her head to glance out of the nearest window. Sure enough, the early morning sun had already begun to rise, its light streaming into the library and faintly illuminating all of the room's massiveness.

She sighed softly, placing the book into the pile she had made out of all the others she had read throughout the night. She was almost disappointed in herself for losing track of time. After everybody else had retired for the previous evening, she herself had been unable to fall asleep. Her mind had been racing and constantly repeating what Adam had told her only a couple of days before.

"_I am going to become the King of France."_

Those words had stayed with her ever since, cluttering her thoughts no matter how much she tried to occupy herself and no matter how much Adam had attempted to put her mind at ease. The night before, the eve of his trip to Versailles, she had realized that sleep would be impossible. Belle had crept to the library in search of the answers she needed to know

Obviously, there had never been another prince in the history of France who had been through the same experience as Adam. He had been brought up in a home far away from Versailles after his parents had died and his uncle had become king. He had then disappeared from society, returning years after he was of age to claim his birthright; the throne.

However, none of the books Belle had chosen to read told her what had been keeping her up all night. Adam was supposed to have been raised in the French court, so would he have to leave this castle in the woods and move there? Adam was supposed to be waited on hand and foot by servants at Versailles, so what would become of the loving staff he had now? The Prince of France was supposed to be betrothed at a young age, so was Adam already promised the hand of another royal? And if not, was he expected to get married right away? To who? A princess or a duchess? Or perhaps a smart peasant girl from a nearby village?

Belle decided to shake the last thought from her mind. She returned each book to the shelves she had taken them from, even more flustered than before because she had only been given more questions and no answers. She had thought herself to be an excellent researcher, but no book in the world would provide the information she needed. No prince had ever been trapped as a beast for ten years and no prince's staff had ever been turned into household items. She would have to wait until Adam returned from meeting with the King's Council for her answers.

Belle had been blessed with a great amount of patience, which she then prayed would not begin to regress within the next coming weeks.

She left the library and began towards the balcony behind a large set of doors. She opened them, and stepped out into the morning air, breathing in the scent of the castle grounds. The balcony overlooked the stables and as she walked closer to the balustrade, she noticed a crew of men in front of them. Though the morning twilight had just passed, they were already out to prepare the horses for Adam's departure in only a few hours.

She leaned over to get a closer look at the group of men. As her eyes scanned the ground below her, she suddenly realized that one of the men was Adam. He was giving help loading his own luggage, along with Cogsworth's, who would be accompanying him on the venture, solely for guidance, as Adam had no clue how to behave in high society and Cogsworth consistently acted as if he were a royal himself.

She watched as Adam moved, his tall, strong body carrying the work of any two of the other men down there with him. His long hair fell loose around his shoulders and the first few undone buttons of his cream-colored shirt exposed all of his neck, and his top was tucked unevenly into his black breeches. Belle giggled to herself. Of course Adam was very handsome, but in that instant, he did not seem to resemble a prince in the slightest. He reminded her more of the strong, young men who spent all of their spare time drinking in the tavern of the small village she came from.

She sighed as she continued to watch him, almost admiring him, her heart seeming to rise in her chest as it did every time she saw him. Belle had become surprised at herself for the sudden effect Adam had begun to have on her. She had realized that the closeness between them had fully been rekindled, and spending even more time with him had sent her into another whirl of confusion. She could never quite figure out her feelings when it came to him. She often found herself daydreaming about him when they weren't together and unable to stop herself from blushing when they were. The way he spoke to her was gentle and pure, and he made her feel like she was the only person in the world he wanted to spend his time with. Every small touch from him sent a small wave of electricity through her body. The dynamic between them had changed. She was starting to think that maybe she was even in-

Before Belle could finish her thought, Adam had turned around to see her gazing at him from the balcony. Her heart almost leaped from her chest and her cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red, though not from the amorous thoughts she had been having. Her whole body seemed to fill with embarrassment. She had almost felt invisible watching him, never imagining she could be caught in the act. However, Adam did not find her presence on the balcony unusual. His face broke into a smile as his hand sent up a meek wave. Belle gave a small jump of surprise before returning his gesture, coupled with a nervous giggle. Mortification continued to wash over her, but then quickly subsided when she realized he was waving down towards the stables, beckoning her to come and join him.

Belle nodded, grinning, and then briskly walked out of the balcony and through the corridors before bounding down the stairs that led out of a door directly across from the stables. The air outside seemed warmer than it had been only moments before, though Belle couldn't know for sure as her growing excitement could have also been the cause.

She approached the group of men, Adam already waiting for her, beaming.

"Belle," he breathed out as she reached him. "Good morning." The same smile from before had yet to leave his face. He suddenly felt more awake than he had all morning.

"Good morning to you as well," Belle replied, her face betraying her once more as her cheeks turned scarlet again. She ignored Adam's stare as she swallowed hard and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Did you sleep well?" Adam asked softly, praying to himself that her eyes would meet his again.

Belle found this question amusing, as she hadn't slept at all. A small grin played on her lips.

"I, um," she cleared her throat while looking down at her feet. "I was actually up for all of the night in the library."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at her confession. It was so like Belle to keep herself up all night lost in a book. Her mind never stopped working. He took one of her hands gently, which seemed to surprise her, but also finally urged her to look back up at him.

"You little bookworm," he teased, finding relief in the fact that Belle couldn't help but smile in return.

He continued. "Were any of the books you read interesting?"

Belle's amusement then turned into hesitation. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to reveal to Adam the type of research she had done throughout the night. She was certainly afraid of what he might think as it wasn't exactly her place to be concerned about his current situation.

"Yes, actually," she replied slowly, choosing her words, though she wasn't too keen on lying either. "I read a few biographies and glanced through your collection of encyclopedias."

_That's truthful, _she added to herself.

Adam opened his mouth to ask her yet another question, but Cogsworth then approached the two, having his own question to ask. Belle could not have been more grateful for the interruption.

"Pardon me, Master, Mademoiselle," Cogsworth said as he nodded to both of them before he focused on Adam.

"Yes, Cogsworth?" Adam asked, clearing his throat and taking a step away from Belle, turning his attention to the older man. Although he was annoyed by the disruption, the Prince also understood the importance of today.

"I was just coming to tell you," Cogsworth began again, "that we are planning to leave within the next two hours. Will you be ready by then?"

Adam glanced over at Belle, who peered up at him, not showing a response to Cogsworth's words.

"Yes," he answered, still keeping his eyes on Belle, who held his stare. She bit her lip to keep herself from showing any type of emotion. She had finally realized that they were soon going to be apart for longer than they had ever been before, and this upset her more than she would have liked. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, though. She had been doing that for too long already.

Cogsworth, watching Belle and Adam continue to gawk at each other, sensed that his presence was somewhat unwanted, if not most definitely ignored. He started to excuse himself before he caught sight of one of the stablemen preparing the carriage in a way he himself did not see fit, and promptly stalked off to scold him.

Adam had finally collected his thoughts and turned his focus to the ground, breaking the silent conversation between Belle and him.

"I must go," he told her, his voice almost a whisper.

Belle nodded slowly, dread creeping into the look in her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure she was prepared for his goodbye at that moment.

Adam was quick to notice that Belle had placed a heavier meaning to his words and immediately revised his statement.

"I mean, I must go change!" he exclaimed, feeling terrible for his lack of an explanation.

Belle, not quite sure how to respond, gave him a weak smile and then turned to make her way back into the castle.

"Wait!" Adam called after her. Belle turned around, curiosity now replacing her disappointment.

Adam closed the space between. "Have you, um- have you had breakfast yet?"

"No," she responded, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Well, then, come," he said, extending his hand out to her. "I'm sure Mrs. Potts has been expecting us."

Belle couldn't help but grin as she took his hand. Adam tucked her arm through his and the two began to make their way towards the castle.

* * *

Adam paced slowly back and forth in front of the loaded carriage, waiting. Everything was ready for the journey and Cogsworth sat impatiently inside, watching Adam waste his time with growing annoyance.

"Master, she probably fell asleep, or started reading a book. Or got lost," he called out of the carriage window, suggesting anything to settle Adam and coax him into the carriage so they could finally take off.

Adam shook his head, standing still now and facing the main doors of the castle.

"No. She said right after breakfast that she would come before we left." And this was true. After the two had finished their meal together, they had parted ways; Adam to go prepare for the long travel to Versailles, and Belle promising him to be the last person he saw before he departed.

Cogsworth sighed audibly, not caring to hide his frustration. Adam ignored him and started toward the entrance of the castle to go find her himself, but after his first step forward, he saw Belle burst through the doors.

"Forgive me! I was looking for something!" Belle pleaded, breathless from running through the endless corridors.

Adam guffawed, more amused by the fact that Belle expected him to be anything but happy to see her rather than her lack of composure.

Belle giggled as well, happy that he hadn't grown cross at her tardiness.

"No, no. It's completely fine," he told her, looking down at her hands, which were clutching a book.

"You were looking for a book?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Belle swallowed. "Um, yes," she replied, smiling sheepishly. She held the book out to him. "It's a book of sonnets. Shakespeare. I found it for you so you could, um, practice your reading while you were away." She then blushed, avoiding eye contact and hoping she hadn't just offended him.

"Oh, great, more reading," Adam responded sarcastically, chuckling as he took the book from her. Belle was relieved. She matched his expression, her heart feeling like it had been set on fire.

"Master! We really must be going!" Cogsworth screamed, interrupting the two for the second time that day. He paid no mind to the fact that he was hanging halfway out of the window.

Adam, who had turned his attention to the desperate calls of his self-proclaimed baby sitter, looked back to Belle, rolling his eyes. She pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing.

"I, uh," he stopped to clear his throat, "I suppose I must be going." The mood between them abruptly changed, as if everything around them had fallen still.

"Yes," Belle agreed reluctantly, forcing a smile.

"There's no need to fret. It'll only be for a few weeks," Adam told her reassuringly. His eyes seemed to make that promise to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and Belle felt her breath catch in her throat.

Adam smirked. "Don't miss me too much," and before Belle could respond, he planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"Goodbye," he whispered as his face moved away from hers. He turned and walked towards the carriage, climbing in beside Cogsworth, who muttered a "finally" as Adam sat down. The Prince continued to disregard his comments.

As the carriage began to move, Adam waved to Belle, who still stood at the threshold of the castle doors. He settled into his seat as the carriage headed towards the forest. His journey had begun.

Belle had not moved an inch. She watched doe-eyed as the carriage began to cross the bridge and ride down the path towards the infinite landscape before it. She kept her eyes on it, each breath of hers barely escaping her lips as her palm rested on the cheek that Adam had just delicately kissed. It felt like he had burned a hole into the spot; it felt permanent, and she wanted to keep her hand over it so it could never go away.

She couldn't stop staring off to where she had last seen Adam's carriage disappear behind the trees. Still idle, she longed for him to come back and create that moment again.

Her heart now felt as if it were an eternal flame, and her head felt as light as the early spring air around her. She hadn't felt like this before. Not in a long while, at least.

Then she realized it.

She knew now. There was no more questioning it. She had found what she had been looking for.

She had fallen in love with Adam all over again.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Oh, and did anyone catch the Little Mermaid moment I put in there? ;D**

**Reviews are definitely encouraged! Thanks, guys!**


End file.
